


While You Lay Dreaming...

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aiidas just being really damn creepy, Fantrolls, M/M, unrequited romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficial sequel to "Why Do I Have"; Aiidas ignores Deacon's words and ventures into their hive anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Lay Dreaming...

Cackles faded off into the distance but they didn't leave his head, ringing through his brain as a slow fire began burning underneath his chest; Aiidas' teeth bared in barely restrained fury as he looked toward where the miserable sack of rotflesh had headed into the trees. He couldn't wait for the day Deacon's body lay flayed before him and his bident, not even fit as food for his lusus. Every day he remained alive and breathing was a sharp stab into his mind, anger and frustration curling into the pit of his stomach. The fact that he was around Persef, _his_ Persef every day, every night, sharing his bed and warmth was just what set those spikes aflame.

 

It was not permanent, he told himself. Persef would come around soon enough; this was only temporary, Deacon could not keep him away forever, no matter how stubborn he was. Aiidas would soon have Persef where he belonged, by his side. And he would get rid of the other, somehow...he would make him leave in an oh-so deliciously _permanent_ sense.

 

Turning back to face the closed door, Aiidas didn't give it a single thought before he was striding in, a scowl twisted on his face. As if he would listen to that landdwelling trash. Closing the door behind him, he avoided looking into the direction of the kitchen, a snarl building on his lips as a feeling of disgust rose up within him at what had happened there. No, he had come here for Persef, regardless. It had been a while since he had last been here long enough to go into Persef's room, being more used to the hive now abandoned near his own, but he remembered enough to find the right door, pausing for a second outside. He opened it carefully, slowly as to not awake the troll sleeping inside.

 

Deacon had not lied; the covers bunched around a small shape in the middle of the bed, and only the tiniest movements let Aiidas know something was under there. He drew closer, now able to make out the black mess of hair spread over the pillows underneath.

 

The first thing he saw was Persef's face, cheeks flushed dark grey from a recent bath, his hair still damp in the middle; he curled around himself as if waiting for someone to join him but Aiidas did not dare to sit near. He had moved, Aiidas could see, just slightly enough that the cover's edge piled around his side instead of over his shoulder, revealing a good portion of his upper half and the loose shirt that he wore, the open collar showing generous amounts of smooth skin underneath. His eyes flickered quickly over the prone form, narrowing as they caught sight of dark circular shapes, blotches in the shape of mouths and lips.

 

A sharp pain flared in his stomach, by his spine, and his hands clenched into fists, his claws cutting into the flesh of his palm. Of course marks would be on him, Deacon sought to make him furious with everything he did and this was no different; he was being taunted, made fun of! Forced to look at them and think about what he had had almost right within his grasp before it was stolen away.

 

He didn't have to imagine what Persef looked like as he was getting these, after walking in on the two once his mind was more than acquainted with the beautiful sight of Persef's head leaned back, spine arched as moans spilled from his throat, his eyes closed tight as his slender legs spread to take it in deep... Aiidas found himself leaning in closer, fingers sweeping back strands of hair as he gazed down at Persef's waiting lips, open the tiniest bit in sleep, crying out in his mind with the sweetest sounds of passion. His claws traced gently over one cheek, then the soft line of his jaw and Persef stirred slightly, turning closer to him. Aiidas felt a flicker of triumph in his chest, leaning in ever closer before Persef said something, an incomprehensible mumble in the middle of sleep but Aiidas could only hear it as a name.

 

Deacon's name.

 

A hiss tore itself from his throat, and he wrenched himself away, struggling not to take the nearest object in this damnable hive and rip it to shreds with his bare hands. To not just take Persef, wake him up and shake him, dig his claws in deep until he knew just who he belonged to; who he was meant to be spread under and whose lips should decorate his canvas of flesh. Aiidas tossed another look his way, taking in his face, the too-big shirt and marked up skin below and slipped out of the door before he could think. He emerged soon enough under the light of the twin moons and took a moment to compose himself, pushing it down deep before he set off toward his hive.

 

Persef was not his, but he would be. Oh yes, he soon would be.


End file.
